Protecting The Ones He Loves
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Olivia gets injured at a crime scene. Is someone after Olivia? Nick would do anything for Olivia and Noah. I only want reviews on the story itself not on my grammar. If you write a bad review I will delete them.


Protecting The Ones He Loves

Olivia is sitting on her living room and holding on to Noah who seems to be quite fussy. Olivia says "what has gotten into you." "I have fed you, rocked you, and all I can think of." "Well little man I have one last idea." Olivia calls Nick. Olivia says "hey, Nick." Nick says "Is Noah alright I can hear him crying and upset." Olivia says "he's been fussy over 2 hours and nothing seems to be working." "I hate asking you for a favor." Nick says "you know I would do anything for you or Noah." Olivia says "Can you come over and see if that helps, I know he likes you." Nick says "of course I can will be there shortly." Nick disconnected the call.

Twenty minutes later Nick knocked on her door and Olivia got up and opened up the door and let Nick in. Olivia says "here I hope you have some better luck then I did." Olivia handed Noah to Nick.

Nick holds Noah and plays with him. Noah is starting to quiet down now. Nick rocked him a few minutes and Noah fell asleep in his arms. Nick says "you sit I will go and put him in his crib." Nick went and put Noah in his crib and came back to the living room.

Nick sits down on the sofa again. Olivia says "Thank you so much for getting him to settle down." "I know he likes you." Nick says "I love that little guy." "Just remember anytime you need help with him call me." "We are partners". "We have each other backs." Olivia says "I know I have thanked you so many times but thank you for standing by me through all of that with Lewis." "I couldn't have gotten through that by myself." Nick says "you are welcome." "But let me tell you I was so worried about you." Olivia says "I got through it." Nick says "I should get going see you tomorrow." Nick left.

Next day came. Olivia is sitting at her desk and Nick came in. Nick says "We have a new case a woman raped."

Nick and Olivia go to the hospital and interviewed the victim and she is looking at mug shots. She picked out the guy. Olivia says "Are you sure this is the guy because I arrested him a few years ago." The victim says "I'm sure that's the guy." Olivia steps out. Olivia calls Fin and asks him to check this guy out. Nick says "So you had arrested him a few years ago." Olivia says "yes, how in the heck can he be out."

Nick and Olivia back to office. Fin says "We checked and this guy got out early on good behavior." Nick says Olivia, what if he wants revenge on you for putting him away." Olivia says "I know how to take care of myself."

Evening came another victim but she was killed this time. Nick and Olivia are at the crime scene. Nick thought he heard a sound and he goes and checks that out leaving Olivia alone. A guy comes up behind Olivia but she is able to fight him off but he pushes her to the ground and he runs off.

Nick comes back and sees Olivia on the ground and unconscious. He calls 911. Nick drives to the hospital.

Nick sitting by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. Olivia wakes up. Nick says "hi, you scared the crap out of me." "I shouldn't have left you alone." "I won't happen again." "Olivia says "you won't let me out of your sight." Nick says "That's right I intend to keep a close eye on you." Nick steps out.

Doctor says to Nick "Olivia has suffered a mild head concussion the only symptoms she will have is dizziness, headache, and short memory loss. And she needs to be awaken every 3 or 4 hours." Nick says "thanks, doctor I won't let her out of my sight." Nick goes back to Olivia. Olivia says " I should get home to Noah." Nick says "no, you stay here tonight and I will stay at your place tonight to look out for Noah." Olivia says "Alright, thanks." Nick leaves.

Nick goes to Olivia's place and let Lucy go home. Nick is playing with Noah and got him to sleep. Nick calls Fin and tells him what happened to Olivia and that he is staying with Noah tonight.

The next day Lucy came and Nick left. Nick goes to the hospital. Nick says "Now, you are taking a few days off." "I'm still going to look after you for the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours." "Just like the doctor ordered." Olivia says "Alright but Nick I would like to take Noah to my cabin outside of the city." Nick says "sure we can go there."

Nick brings Olivia home and she starts to put some clothes in a bag while Nick went home and got a ready himself.

Nick came back to Olivia's. Nick helped Olivia pack up Noah's things. Nick called Fin that they will have to handle the case themselves.

An hour later Nick is driving Olivia and Noah to her cabin but a guy watches and follows them but stays behind a ways.

They arrive at the cabin. They walk inside. Nick says "beautiful cabin." Olivia says "thank you and thanks for bringing me and Noah here." Nick says "I would do anything for either of you." Later on Nick fixed something to eat for the both of them. Nick gave Noah his bath. Olivia says "You are so good with him."

Then it came bedtime. Olivia put Noah down and she went to bed herself. But through the night Nick did wake her every 4 hours like the doctor said.

The next day Nick made breakfast and cleaned up. Nick played with Noah. Nick called Fin and checking up on the case.

Evening came. Nick read to Noah and put him to bed. By 10:00 Olivia goes to bed. Olivia opens the window for fresh air. Olivia fells to sleep after awhile. A few hours later the man climbed through the window and gotten onto bed and Olivia wakes up and screams. Nick got out of bed. Guy was says "damn you for putting me away." Nick ran and grabbed and cuffed him. Nick calls Fin while Olivia checked on Noah.

An hour later Fin and Amanda got to the cabin and took him away. Nick got Noah back to sleep. Then he went to Olivia. Olivia is crying and upset. Nick hugs her and says "I'm right here, you are okay." Nick stayed with Olivia until she fell back to sleep.

The next day Olivia says to Nick "I suppose we could go back to the city." Nick says "you know I like it here why don't we stay another day or two." Olivia says "okay. "There's is something I have to tell you." Olivia says "Okay, let's talk now then."

Nick and Olivia are sitting on the sofa. Nick says "what I have to say is more of a confession." "Olivia, I have been in love with you since we first met." "I think you are a beautiful and sexy woman." "You have been through so much." Olivia says "You have been there for me, Nick so much." "These past few months I have been falling in love with you too, I know it's wrong because we are partners." Nick says "Sometimes I can't help thinking about what would be like to have you and Noah in my life as a family." "I'm thinking about you all the time and you and Noah are in my dreams." "But I also have some hot dreams about you and us." Olivia says "What are you saying." Nick says "I know I just confessed my feelings for you but I want and need to be with you." Olivia says "I don't know, Nick. "Okay, I want you too. Nick puts on protection. They made hot and passionate love. Afterwards Olivia says "that was amazing."

The next day they went back to the city. Eight weeks later Olivia is not feeling well. She went to her doctor for a blood test. Olivia went back to work. A few hours later she gets a phone call from the doctor.

Olivia goes home later. Olivia calls Nick. Olivia says "hey Nick, can you come over we have to talk." Nick says "yeah sure I will be over soon."

Fifteen minutes later Nick arrived and Noah was happy to see him. Olivia says "Sit down, Nick I have to tell you something." "I'm pregnant." Nick says "how could that happen we used protection." Olivia says "it happens." Nick says "okay, well will you go out on a date with me to a movie." Olivia says "yes." Nick leaves.

Saturday night they went out to see a movie and they liked it a lot. Another night they went to a dance and danced a lot.

Two months later Olivia is four months pregnant. Nick walked in to Olivia's office. Nick says "we can't be dating and sleeping together if we are partners." "I'm putting in a request to be transferred." Olivia says "Are you sure that's what you want to do." Nick says "yes, I will miss working with you a lot. "But most of all I want you and Noah and our baby in my life." Olivia says "okay." "I have an appointment this afternoon you want to meet me there." Nick says "sure." Nick left her office.

Olivia went to her appointment with Nick by her side. As the doctor doing the ultrasound. The doctor says "you want to know what you are having." Olivia says "yes." The doctor says "Congratulations you are having a baby girl." Nick smiles at Olivia. They leave separately.

They go back to work. Olivia says "I would like to get married before the baby comes." Nick says "okay."

Two months later Olivia is six months pregnant. Nick has been transferred to another station. Olivia is at home waiting for Nick to come over. Nick knocked. Olivia opened up and let him in. Olivia says "I have missed you so much today." Nick says "so have I." "Is Noah sleeping?" Olivia says "he's out with Lucy for awhile." Nick kisses Olivia and they walk to the bedroom. Nick showed Olivia how much he missed her.

One month later Olivia is seven months pregnant. Nick and Olivia got married at the courthouse. They went back home and played with Noah.

Two months later Olivia is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delvers a baby girl. Olivia is holding her. Olivia says "the name we picked out "Ava Leah." Nick says "I love you all so much." Nick kisses his wife and daughter. The next day Nick brought Olivia and Ava home.

THE END


End file.
